Turret
Non-documented: Explosion resistance|Clip Size = 60/86|Firing Period = 6/8.6s|Reloading Period = 3s (cooldown)|Price = 18,000 coins|Bus Level = 11|Special = Self-inflicted damage: 10}}Turret is a tripod-mounted Gatling-style sentry gun fed by an ammunition belt from a large green box magazine operated by an automatic feeding system with a constantly-spinning red lever. A red box-shaped motion sensor for activation is fastened to the top of the weapon with blue tape. It is a support item, meaning it can be used to support units on the field with direct control by players over where it's placed. It requires rage to be deployed. Upon application, a sentry gun will be placed on the area the player selected. The machine will act as an obstacle once placed on the field, stalling most enemies until it is destroyed, where it will explode and leave a burning fire pool in its wake. The fire will destroy any corpses on the floor within its radius, preventing dead units from turning and/or stopping certain zombies from reviving. The range of Turret's detection is limited to only in front of itself but it does cover a decent amount of distance. When an enemy is detected, the motion sensor will begin to flash and emit a straight red light while making a start-up noise. Soon afterward, the gun is activated and fires wildly in a cone-shaped area in front of it at a rate of ten rounds per second. After it's done firing for the documented time, it goes into a three-second cooldown while taking ten self-inflicted damage. Because Turret takes damage every time it fires and goes into cooldown, it has a limited amount of uses. When Turret loses the last of its health by cooling down, it will simply break down without exploding. It's important to keep Turrets unharmed as damage will lower the amount of times it can fire without breaking down, severely lowering its effectiveness. Its low base health makes it incapable of firing many times. Because of that, the amount of times Turret can fire before breaking down by itself only increases by one every fifth upgrade. Turret is the most damaging rage ability, capable of shredding almost any enemies in its line of sight. Its uses are versatile: offensive, defensive, and supportive uses allow it to damage or kill hordes of enemies, be placed ahead of time to serve as a defensive tool to cover units and eliminate dangerous and/or high health enemies. Like most ranged units, it is weak against bullet-resistant enemies but it doesn't mean that Turret can't deal a significant amount of damage against them. As long as melee units are present, they should largely help in keeping away and eliminating bullet-resistant threats more effectively. In return, Turret helps melee units by heavily damaging high health threats that lack bullet resistance. Turret, however, shouldn't be your only source of ranged damage. Other ranged units should be brought along as well to cover Turret's various weaknesses such as having a long preparation time, being unable to detect enemies outside of its sightline, and only being active on the battlefield for as much as its health will allow. Running enemies can sometimes reach it after it goes on cooldown and either severely damage or destroy it. In these scenarios, it may be beneficial to carefully place Empty Barrel or Red Barrel in front of it to provide protection while it's vulnerable. While Turret does have such problems, it's worth noting that while it is technically a ranged unit, it cannot be directly targeted by Insectoid, making it fairly suitable for missions that contain them. Welder is capable of repairing the damage done to Turret. Thanks to his repair perk, he can heal it up to 30% of its current base health. It's recommended that Turret is sufficiently upgraded to improve Welder's repair amount as very low levels of Turret won't allow him to heal it to an amount that can make a difference. Assuming it's only harmed through self-inflicted damage alone, just two upgrades can allow Turret to be healed up enough to fire once more, while a fully upgraded Turret can be healed up enough to fire twice more. If a mission has rainy weather in it, Turret's fire pool will be extinguished immediately. It's still possible to damage or kill enemies with the explosion and destroy corpses with the brief fire pool that's produced. However, it isn't discouraged from being brought in these missions as the DPS of the gun is far more valuable and the explosion and fire pool it produces is entirely negligible in comparison. Like all rage abilities and units, it is unavailable in League. Pros * Fire resistance. * Explosion resistance. * Explodes on destruction (75 damage). * Can destroy corpses on the floor. * High rate of fire. * Doesn't require items to upgrade. * Ability to drop on the battlefield. Cons * High rage cost. * Long preparation time. * Low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Can damage friendly units. Trivia * A lone Turret can be seen in the back of a pickup truck in the very first mission of the game. * Assuming every round lands on a non-resistant enemy, a fully upgraded Turret can deal a maximum total of 2494 damage during one whole firing period. Category:Units Category:Support item Category:Common Category:Rage